


in that space, you and I

by mala_ptica



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mala_ptica/pseuds/mala_ptica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sibling bonding fluff of Charles and Raven as youths at home in Westchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	in that space, you and I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled, Girl and Boy by a Window](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15384) by discovered by flaneur. 



On rainy days, Raven and Charles’s favorite occupation was to curl up, back to back, on a windowsill, and read books. They could feel each others’ laughter through their backs, and they’d sometimes trade books over shoulders. Raven had styled her hair blonde, to match Sharon’s, in case there were questions about her belonging in the family, but when she relaxed with Charles, and a good story, sometimes she would forget the façade, and her hair would settle into its natural, erubescent flush.


End file.
